Train ride
by Yellow Lion
Summary: sasuke is a desperate guy who just wants a girl to stand by his side.his whole life changes one day.he meets the gorgeous Haruno Sakura and its love at first sight. sasuke then strangely turns into a girl and gets a better chance at her. itachi is a perv


It all started on that train. God, I'll never walk or ride my bike again. On this one snowy day, I met the girl of my dreams.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" I yelled as I ran through the crowds, pushing people to get on to my only transportation to school. Shit! I'm going to be late at this rate!

I was right there, the bell rung and I knew that the train doors were going to close and the train would scale away. I suddenly jumped up into the air and made it into the train. I smiled smugly and walked forward, the only problem was that my bag was stuck out side the doors. I started to panic. "Kuso!" I mumbled. I pulled and yanked at it. I wouldn't budge. So, instead, I left it there, the doors would open later when I got off the train. I looked around. Huh. There weren't any kids on there with the same uniform as me-in fact; there weren't any kids on here at all! I glanced back at my bag; surely nobody could steal it or any of the interiors since it was jammed in the door; so, I walked around the train.

There weren't much people on the train at all; there were mostly old people and young children with their parents. I saw a couple lovers and four schoolgirls. I went and sat down and pulled out my phone. Apparently, it was 7.59 am. Shit, I'm going to be hella late!

I looked at those girls again. There was a blond haired girl, a brunette, a black haired girl and a… pink haired girl? Must be a wig or a cosplayer… I thought. They wore identical short black skirts, short sleeve white button down shirts, a cream vest and a red ribbon on the collarbone. The brunette had her hair up in two buns, similar to a traditional Chinese woman. The blond had her hair up in a high ponytail and her left bangs covering one eye. The black haired girl had her hair in a bob and lastly, the cosplay girl had her long hair down to her lower back with a black ribbon on the top of her head. She had her bangs to the right side of her face with both eyes visible.

The cosplayer smiled and turned her head to me. I "eeped" and turned my head quickly. I turned my head slowly to try to hear their conversation. "That guy was totally checking you out 'Kura!" said the blonde with a sly smile. Kura… Kura… please remembers that name, brain.

"Oh, I'm wearing a shirt right?" she asked. The three other girls sweat dropped and nodded slowly. "Okay good… I thought I forgot again." She said with a dumb grin. "Which guy? The chicken ass shaped hair one?" she asked and I swear an arrow pierced my heart.

"Yep! That one!" shouted the brunette happily. "He is pretty cute," she whispered into Kura's ear. I blushed as Kura did as well.

"Uh!" she said as the train was slowing to a stop. "This is our stop!" she said and rubbed the back of her head.

The blond one looked at her strangely and then slyly smiled. "Come on Kura." She said as she put her hand one Kura's back. They walked right by me and I looked away. Suddenly, her body clashed with mine. I was guessing that the blonde girl had pushed her on to me. God, thank you so much!

I opened my eyes. My eyes met with lacy fabric. Her ample breasts were pressed up on my face. I smiled for a second and breathed in her scent: strawberry and lotus. Yummy. The girl got off of me and looked at me with a scared, reddened face. The dark haired girl spoke up first. "Hey you pervert! Don't touch Saki like that! Perv!" she yelled. The girl ran into the blonde's arms. The blond smirked and rubbed her back.

"We saw the way you were looking at her" added the brunette. "You looked like you wanted to rape her," she yelled. Some people turned around when they heard the word rape. "Let's go," she said and they exited the train.

Phew, those girls are a hassle. I looked at my map. It said get off at stop 13. I looked up. STOP 13, it read. My eyes bulged. I grabbed my bag from the door and ran out just in time. I watched the map and walked until I had reached the X on my map. I looked up. Kohanagakure Institute High School For Girls.

What…

The…

HELL?

My eyes bulged out even more! I looked at my watch. It was now 8.10 am. I sighed. I was late. Anyway, it's only the first day of school; what're they going to do to me?

I ran behind a bush in front of the school. I pulled out my cell phone and called mother.

"_Hello_?"

"Mom! What the fuck? Why did you send me to an all girls' school? I am a _guy_, you know that right?" I screamed into the phone.

"_Oh… well you see, your brother has advanced to the chairman of the school… and he said that he could get you in for free…_" she paused. "_So your father and I thought, 'hey, what the hell, right?' so we sent you there. At first we didn't know that it was an all girls' school, but, hey, did you drink that smoothie that I gave you earlier_?" she asked.

"Uh… that berry smoothie? Yeah… I think that it's in my backpack somewhere… Why?" I asked suspiciously. I pulled it out and looked at it. I was just a regular smoothie inside of a plastic water bottle. I opened it and took a sip. It tasted nasty! My stomach felt terrible! I shut my phone, disconnecting my talk with my mother and grabbed my shit and ran up the stairs into the school I searched for a bathroom.

Once I got into one, I looked around for girls. Of course, classes had started already! I ran into the handicapped stall, the large one at the end of the stalls. I lifted up the toilet seat and waited, but nothing came out. Instead, my chest felt like it was getting larger. I unbuttoned my shirt and holy shit! I have tits! Oh crap… this could only mean one thing… I don't have a penis anymore do I? I pulled my pants out to take a peek. Nope there definitely is no dick. My legs became lass hairy and more smooth and creamy. My hair on my head lengthened to have two long ponytails on each side of my head.

HOLY SHIT! IMA GIRL!

I shook my head back and forth. I'm not a girl! I'm not a girl! I'm not a girl! …Or am I?

I put my shirt back on. Well, my last uniform's clothing's. I picked up my stuff and exited the bathroom. I headed to the office. The office should be around the middle of the building… I suddenly found it when I bumped into the door, or my breasts did. I opened the door. There, there was one woman working in the front desk. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes with a pig sitting on the desk.

"Hi, how can I help you? I'm Shizune-san to you," she asked and told me without looking up.

"Hi, I'm-uh" I said and then realized that my voice was to low, too manly to be a teen girl's. "I'm Seisuke Uchiha. I wish to speak with my brother, Itachi," I said in a more feminine voice.

"Sure he right through there" she said and pointed to a door to the right of the room.

I bowed and walked into my brother's room. There, I saw him with that same pink haired girl as before on the bus. Of course she didn't recognize me since I'm a chick now. "Itachi-sama… I don't want to, I didn't mean to be late!" she said in a sexy pleading voice that would have made my pants tight if I had a dick.

My brother smirked. "Well Sa-ku-ra-chan… that's too bad. You have to do it," he said with a pleading sly smile, the one he always had. "Now go to your class. You're excused," he said as he gripped her ass and she yelped and ran out of the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "You're pretty hot for a girl and my brother" he said.

"That is really wrong on many levels" I told him. "And my name is Seisuke. What happened to my penis? MY PENIS IS MY PRIDE YOU BASTARD! WHERE DID MY PRIDE GO? WHERE?" I yelled.

"What do you mean 'what happened to my penis?'" he asked. "You're a woman now, Sasuke. Duh" he said and rolled his eyes. "Put on your uniform. You look like a lesbian," he said referring to my boy clothes.

"How do my clothes make me look lesbian? Isn't being lesbian a life choice?" I murmured. "Who was that hottie that you were scaring?" I asked. I was quite interested in her and it had not yet even been an hour since I had met her… no wait it has…

"Haruno Sakura. She's my girlfriend I guess you could say," he said and smirked slyly as he saw the anger and jealousy cross my face. "Yeah, we're totally into each other… in more ways than one" he said smugly.

My jaw dropped. The bastard! "Whatever," I snapped. "Just give me my schedule and let me out of here!" I pulsed.

"Fine, fine! Cool off, don't have your period" he said and snorted. "Hey I can finally tell you that!" he said and shooed me out with his hands.

I looked at my schedule. I had 1st period math with Asuma, 2nd period Science with Ibiki, 3rd period-Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei in room 312 then there was lunch, after lunch, there was another period of Homeroom and lastly for 5th period there was PE. Okay then, lets go Seisuke! Honestly, I should have chosen a better name…

I walked into room 312 as I slid open the door. The teacher with spiky silver hair looked me over. "Welcome to my class!" he said happily. "Everyone, this is the new student that I told you all about" he said as he introduced me to everyone. "Please sit down next to Haruno-san," he said.

Her name caught my attention. Haruno. "_Haruno Sakura. She's my girlfriend I guess you could say_…" shit. Itachi's girl…

She looked up at me and blushed. Yes, that was defiantly her. I gulped and walked up the steps to the seat next to her. I sat down and tried smiling at her. It was crappy, but I hadn't smiled in a long time so I sort of forgot how too. She blushed and smiled back with out showing any of her teeth.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute. "Uh, your hair is pretty" I attempted a conversation with the goddess. She picked up a strand of petal pink hair in her fingers and then looked back over to me.

"Thank you; I know, it's strange, but it's natural" she said. I lifted my hand to touch it. My God it was soft. We both looked up into each other's eyes at the same time. We then looked back down with a blush on both of our faces.

"Uh, are you dating the Head Chairman Uchiha Itachi?" I asked her addressing my brother formally. "I heard-uh saw him touch you…" I said remembering him grab her butt.

She blushed, "Uhm Itachi-san pulls many moves on me and I don't necessarily hate him, but I definitely don't like him" she said. "He's a pervert," she said. When she said pervert, my mind clicked. This morning on the train, the dark haired girl had called me a pervert, the blonde girl pushed sakura onto me and the other brunette made fun of me. I wonder what her perception of me was.

"How do you get to school?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She replied with 'train'. "Did anything happen on the train to school?" I asked trying hard not to make it look like I was asking her if she ran into some pervert.

"Oh, now that you mention it, there was a boy on the train, he" she said and paused. Here it comes! "He was a pervert, like Itachi! He pulled me onto him and then sniffed my breasts. I saw him get off the train after me. I think that he might have followed me to school. I saw him hide behind a bush and then run into the school bathroom." She said.

My face was pale. She just lowered me to the same level as my retarded brother! "Wait… why do you ask?" she asked.

My face turned red. "Uh… well I heard from a blonde that that happened," I made that up.

"Oh? The blonde? Her name is probably Ino. She's really nice, like my big sister, but she hates boys" she smiled awkwardly. "She's really over protective of me and TenTen and Hinata-oh! You don't know them! I'll introduce you to them!" she said happily. It seemed that she was finally warming up to me.

"Okay" I said with a smile. The bell rang. Finally it was lunch. Apparently, I had missed math and science since I had come so late to class.

"This is Ino" said sakura. The blonde looked at me and waved. 'Hola' she said casually. "And this is TenTen" she continued. Tenten made a peace sign on her two forefingers. "And lastly, Hinata" she finished. Hinata walked up to me and checked me out. After she figured that I was fine, she gave us thumbs up.

"Hi I'm sasu-uh Seisuke!" I said happily in a high voice.

"You look sort of familiar…" said Ino slowly analyzing my looks. "Do you have a brother?" she asked

"Uhm actually yes," I said. My God, she's good. "He is the head chairman of this school; Itachi Uchiha" I told her.

"Huh…" she said. "Oh really?" she said and whispered something into Hinata's ear which made her giggle.

"Ino… she's not bad or anything," said Sakura. I looked down at my feet. It seemed that the only person that liked me was the beautiful and kind Sakura-chan. Someone 'eeped" and I looked up. Itachi was behind Sakura with his hands on her breasts. Her face was red and soon enough was mine too.

"I-I-ITACHI!" she screamed which caused a commotion. "Don't touch me you pervert!" she covered her large breasts with her arms.

"Don't worry cherry blossom-oh hey Seisuke," he said quickly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He whispered in my ear. "Scoring any ladies?" he asked.

I blushed. "I look like a girl. I don't think that any of these chicks here are lezbo," I whispered back and rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? He asked. "That blond chick is. I saw her with some other green haired girl the other day making out-"

"What are you whispering about?" Sakura asked me instead of my brother.

"Uhm, uh well it's just that-he's telling me that our mother was-did-got a ticket for speeding… and then went to court…" I made up.

"Oh… okay, whatever you say-" said Hinata as she flipped her hair off her shoulder. She pulled out her phone and giggled. "Naruto-kun text me again" she said.

"Oh really?" asked TenTen, "What did he say?" she asked, she looked over the dark haired girl's shoulder to get a good look of the screen. She backed up and put her hand over her mouth. "O.M.G. No way!" she yelled and screamed.

"It says:

Meet me at my haus 9pm 2nite n bring sumtin sexy"

Ino and Hinata screamed. "OH MY GOD!" they both said at the same exact time. "NO WAY" they said excitedly.

"Sorry Sak, can't come to your sleepover tonight… and you know why…" she said having a happy dance chanting that she won't be a virgin for long.

"Oh… okay then… oh that's right! Seisuke-chan, do you want to come to my sleepover tonight?" she asked. My jaw dropped. I looked over to Itachi and his jaw was down too.

"Sure!" I almost jumped. This was the first sleepover that I had ever attended! You know, it's just not a guy thing. But tonight I have many chances at Sakura and to know her secrets.

-

-

And the day went on.

-

-

Soon enough, it was after school. "C'mon Sei-chan! Lets go to my house!" yelled Sakura. She seemed very hyped up about the whole sleepover thing. To tell the truth… I was sort of scared. I was afraid that somehow, someone might expose my secret.

"'Kay. Wait, I got to go to the bathroom!" I yelled back. She smiled and started talking to Ino and TenTen. I sighed as I walked into the empty bathroom. I opened a stall and sat down on the toilet seat. I crossed one leg over the other. I put my arms behind my head. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud. I felt a sneeze coming on.

ACHOOO!

I rubbed my nose. God that was a big one; I went to scratch my head when I felt no long hair. Well, there was hair there, just not as much as I had earlier in the day. I walked out of the stall and out into the mirror. Holy Fuck! I'm a man again! I lifted up my skirt. Since I had boxers on this morning, I had to take them off because they were too visible and there were no spare panties. I looked at my penis! I made a happy dance right there. But to my misfortune, Sakura then just happened to walk right into the room. Her mouth dropped as she looked at my uber large member. She screamed and shut the door. I stared at the door. In that same second, I sneezed again. Sakura then opened the door.

"Ah! I knew that I did not just see a guy in here! Phew that scared the crap out of me!" she said and wiped the invisible sweat off of her forehead. "Put your skirt down Sei-chan! Let's go to my haus!" she said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom and out of the building.

We started walking to the train station. When we were on, I sighed, remembering this morning's activities. At least 20 minutes later, we had arrived to Sakura's house. Sakura grabbed my arm and hugged it. "C'mon! We're almost there!" she yelled. I paused. My arm was in between her big breasts. I blushed and she did too. She immediately let go. "I'm sorry, I uh… sometimes forget that I have breasts," she said awkwardly.

"Big ones at that!" yelled Ino as she laughed. I awkwardly laughed a little bit but she looked down.

"C'mon, why are you so sad Saku?" asked TenTen. Sakura linked arms with me.

"Because of my breasts… men really like to like touch them… and I don't really like that…" she said and huffed. "Like your perverted brother," she said to me.

"I-I'm sorry but he acts on his own," I said and laughed. "I remember this one time he almost had sex with our nanny. I was six and he was eighteen. But… my mom came home," I laughed some more.

"How old was the nanny?" asked Ino.

"Like 20 or 30. It was gross! I'm glad that they didn't do it because she was fat and ugly!" I spat.

They all laughed. Finally, we were at Sakura's house. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, my brother and his friends are going to be over for the night too!" she said happily.

"Oh, like how many?" asked TenTen.

"Um… maybe seven or so?" she said not exactly sure. "I'm not 100 percent sure who though."

Sakura went up the steps to her front door. She knocked five times and eventually a maid opened the door. "Welcome girls," she said nicely.

"Hi" we all said one way or another. We went up into Sakura's large and luxurious room. TenTen went on the computer; Ino was going through her walk in closet full of billions of articles of clothing, and lastly, Sakura and I were lying on her giant bed side by side. "I'm bored," she told me.

"Yeah, same," I replied. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a red haired boy with a couple boys behind him.

"Saku, my friends are over, don't hit on them," he said coolly as he glanced at me and winked. I felt sick. I AM A MAN TOO! Oh yeah I'm a girl right now…

"I'm not going to hit on them, dumbass! Where is Gaara?" she asked. Whoa she swore! "By the way, Sei-chan, this is my brother, Sasori. Sasori, this is Seisuke!" she said happily and threw her arms around my neck.

I heard some footsteps and Sasori announced: "Hey Sakura, you're boyfriend is here," he said and laughed his head off. Itachi then walked into the room. Itachi walked around and glared at Sasori.

"Who is Sakura's boyfriend?" he asked, smirking, of course knowing that they are talking about him.

"Heh, Sakura comes home complaining that you molest her everyday," said Sasori as he threw his head back in a laugh. He stopped laughing all at once. "Do you molest her?" he asked in a scarily sincere voice.

"Che, no way," Itachi lied.

Sasori glared at him. "Sure," he said sarcastically. "Ha-ha! Just kidding! Lets go! Sak-Gaara is at Neji's house. They're coming over later!" he yelled from the hallway.

Sakura sighed and put her head in her hands. "I hate perverts," she said.

-

-

Yay! I think that that will be it for now. Review if you want more.


End file.
